<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seal the Deal by SoloShikigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091784">Seal the Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami'>SoloShikigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus have been dating for a while now; Papyrus wants to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seal the Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts">silverryu25</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            “Sans? Can I talk to you?” Papyrus asked.</p><p>            “Sure, bro,” Sans said, looking up from his book.</p><p>            Papyrus stood looking a little nervous, which made Sans frown slightly and slip off his glasses. Papyrus snickered a little, reaching over to take off the tape that still stuck to Sans’ left temple. That seemed to lift the tension a bit.</p><p>            “What’s up?” Sans prompted with a smile.</p><p>            “Well, Sans,” Papyrus started, sitting next to him on the couch and taking his hands. “We have been dating for some time now, don’t you think?”</p><p>            “Yeah, we have,” Sans said, still feeling a warm fluttering in his soul at the thought.</p><p>            They had been dating for a little over a month after each spent years dancing around their feelings for the other. In fact, if it weren’t for Undyne and Alphys and their incessant teasing, who knew how long their mutual pining would have gone on. The two of them still kept it quiet and subtle, fully enjoying dates to the park and a few local restaurants, stealing kisses behind trees and rubbing feet under tables.</p><p>            “It’s been very nice, though, I do want more,” Papyrus said, a pale orange blush beginning to creep over his cheekbones.</p><p>            “Oh? Okay, like, do you want to go on more dates? We’ve only been going on one or two a week.”</p><p>            “Mm, that might be nice too, but, I mean,” he scooted closer to Sans, their legs touching, and he put one hand on the inside of Sans’ femur and leaned closer. “I mean, I want more of you.”</p><p>            Sans looked a little puzzled for a moment, and then the lightbulb in his head lit up.</p><p>            “Oh,” he said, his soul quivering in excitement, though part of him wanted to completely quell that. “So, like, you want to make out more?”</p><p>            Papyrus let out a slightly impatient huff but he didn’t move away.</p><p>            “I mean I want to have sex with you,” Papyrus said, annoyance laced in his tone.</p><p>            Sans’ soul felt like it leapt to his mouth. Papyrus felt him tense.</p><p>            “I’m not a child, Sans, and if you don’t want to, that is all right.”</p><p>            “Yeah, I mean, no!” Sans said, gripping Papyrus’ hands tightly and looking him in the eyes. “Oh, man, I want to.”</p><p>            “Great!” Papyrus grinned, then looked unsure. “Uhm, how do we, uhm, start?”</p><p>            Sans chuckled as Papyrus started preparing his “Dating Hud” and Sans waved his hand.</p><p>            “No, no, you don’t need that,” Sans said. “But, uh, you want to have sex like, right now?”</p><p>            “Can we?”</p><p>            Now Sans felt his face heat up, looking Papyrus up and down, and while he had seen Papyrus naked before, now the thought was sending strange vibrations through his magic.</p><p>            “Oh, well, uhm, hang on a sec,” Sans stammered. “I want our first time together to be special, you know? Want to make sure we do it right.”</p><p>            “I’m sure it will be just fine.”</p><p>            Papyrus gave Sans such a loving and confident smile, it made his soul do backflips and turned him into a stuttering mess.</p><p>            “I know, I know, but still, I want it to be good, because you’re the coolest, and I love you so much, and you deserve the best, and I jus-!”</p><p>            As Sans stammered and stumbled through his explanation, Papyrus shook his head with a smile. Sans was usually pretty confident, but he was so worried about messing up their relationship that sometimes he became nervous. Papyrus found it endearing, though he wished Sans wouldn’t fret so much.</p><p>            Sans stopped in his stammering when Papyrus cupped his face and locked eyes with him.</p><p>            “Nyeh, heh, heh, you’re very cute when you’re flustered,” Papyrus said, moving in to kiss him gently.</p><p>            Sans’ eyes closed and he pressed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Papyrus and pulling their bodies close.</p><p>            “Heh, you’re not half bad yourself,” Sans said when they parted. “Let me take you on a nice date tomorrow.”</p><p>            “Aw, tomorrow?” Papyrus gave him the skeleton equivalent of a pout.</p><p>            “Let me do this right, Pap,” Sans said, nuzzling his jaw. “I want to be sure it’s something you’ll never forget.”</p><p>            He hopped off the couch and went to the stairs, pausing for a moment to look at Papyrus over his shoulder.</p><p>            “Anticipation is part of the fun,” he said with a wink before heading up the stairs.<br/>
Papyrus wriggled excitedly.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>            “This really has been a lovely evening, Sans,” Papyrus said, squeezing Sans’ hand as he leaned his head down on the other skull.</p><p>            Sans squeezed his hand back as he grinned; he kept it a simple date, dinner at a noodle place Papyrus loved (plus it was funny to watch the reactions of the other patrons wondering how did they slurp up the noodles with no lips), a walk in the park, and now they were sitting on a bench near the cliffs to watch the sun set.</p><p>            But all through the date, Sans has been leaning on more colorful puns, making more meaningful glances at Papyrus, forming his tongue to lick suggestively at the straw in his drink during their meal, and his hand strayed around his hipbones, under his shirt, and he was able to run a finger under the waistband of Papyrus’ shorts.</p><p>            Papyrus had a light blush coloring his cheekbones through their entire date, and Sans knew that magic was buzzing over his bones, ready for the main event when they got home.</p><p>            And it turned out Papyrus was more ready than Sans anticipated.</p><p>            When they arrived home, Sans opened the door and bowed Papyrus in with a suggestive leer on his face. Papyrus gave him a small smirk and went inside. The moment Sans locked the door, he was picked up and pinned against it, Papyrus dominating his mouth before he could say a word. Sans’ eyes slipped closed, humming appreciatively as he wrapped his legs around Papyrus’ middle and his arms around his neck.</p><p>            When they parted, Sans chuckled at the heated glow of magic in Papyrus’s eyes and a small bit of his own blue magic on his teeth.</p><p>            “Eager, aren’t we?” Sans murmured, wiping his magic off the other’s face. “Can’t wait to jump my bones, bro?”</p><p>            “Do not ruin this with your puns,” Papyrus murmured, leaning it to nudge Sans’ head up so he could lick at his neck.</p><p>            “Heh, but it’s true, isn’t it?” Sans’ hand gripped at the back of Papyrus’ skull, insisting he continue. “All evening I’ve been imagining you laid out on the bed, that lovely orange painting your bones, hearing your voice begging me for more.”</p><p>            Papyrus groaned, biting Sans’ neck lightly and pressing against him.</p><p>            “Yeah, that’s it, Pap,” Sans whispered, moving his pelvis into him. “Were you thinking of me, too?”</p><p>            “Perhaps we should take this upstairs?” Papyrus asked.</p><p>            “Definitely.”</p><p>            Sans teleported them both to Papyrus’ room. Papyrus groaned a little from the effects of the teleporting and the sudden weight on top of him, but the tone turned when Sans ground himself against him.</p><p>            “You like that, hm?” Sans purred. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”</p><p>            Papyrus looked down at him questioningly, Sans grinned and started to slowly push his shirt up.</p><p>            Papyrus has taken an even deeper interest in clothing when they arrived on The Surface; while he still insisted pasting sports balls where his biceps would be and writing “Cool Dude” on his shirts instantly increased their cool factors, he also saw the merits in mimicking what the Humans wore.</p><p>            Tonight he wore one of Sans’ favorites; a white polo shirt with dark blue jeans, his scarf always present and jauntily wrapped around his neck. It was mussed now, spreading across the pillows, a lovely backdrop to Papyrus’ blushing face.</p><p>            “God damn, you’re beautiful,” Sans said, leaning in for another kiss. “You ready for a good time?”</p><p>            Papyrus nodded.</p><p>            “Good.”</p><p>            Sans began to slowly push up Papyrus’ shirt, caressing his ribs as he went. Papyrus was watching, and Sans knew he was learning. He leaned down and licked along a rib as his fingers trailed along Papyrus’ spine, which made his breath hitch.</p><p>            “Feels good, huh?” Sans said. “You like that, don’t you?”</p><p>            “Y-yes,” Papyrus replied.</p><p>            “Yeah, I can’t wait to see what sort of sounds I can get outta you,” Sans said, pushing Papyrus’ shirt up further and over his head, threading the scarf over the collar. “You can’t begin to imagine how badly I wished for this night.”</p><p>            “Tell me,” Papyrus whispered.</p><p>            “To touch you like this, watching you react,” Sans said. “But I’ve been awfully polite.”</p><p>            He rolled his hips against Papyrus’, which made the other jolt a bit; the rough denim rubbing along his pelvis which had become more sensitive with the teasing.</p><p>            “You see, bro, I can’t wait to see how you react,” Sans said, leaning against him, pressing his entire body along his, “when I start telling you how badly I want to fuck you.”</p><p>            “SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed, his cheekbones turning a darker orange.</p><p>            “But it’s true,” Sans said softly, running his hands along his ribs again. “To feel your magic wrapped around mine, to taste what you have to offer me, to make you writhe and beg me for more.”</p><p>            Papyrus squirmed, his breath speeding up, his hands gripping onto the blanket beneath him.</p><p>            “S-Sans,” Papyrus whined.</p><p>            “What is it, Papyrus?”</p><p>            Sans trailed one hand down to rub between Papyrus’ legs, pressing the denim into him.</p><p>            “T-th-that feels good, but, kinda...” Papyrus trailed off.</p><p>            Sans understood that it was likely getting uncomfortable and he started to undo the button and slowly drag down the zipper.</p><p>            “Ah, so you want me to touch you directly,” Sans said with a flirtatious smirk.</p><p>            “Well, yes, of course I do- ooohhh.”</p><p>            Sans snickered a little as he cut off Papyrus by stroking the underside of his cock as he pulled it out of his pants.</p><p>            “I’m impressed,” Sans said, and he really was. “I knew that The Great Papyrus would have to have a great cock.”</p><p>            Papyrus made a face and was about to reprimand his brother, but Sans ran his broad, flat tongue along the length of his rod and the words died in his mouth.</p><p>            Sans licked him again, swirling his tongue slowly around the head, pulling away for a moment to bend and start at the base again. He did this a few times, then he swirled his tongue around the head a few times before slowly taking him into his mouth.</p><p>            “Mmph, Sans, th-that feels so good,” Papyrus panted and squirmed, his hands resting on the top of his head.</p><p>            “Yeah, you like me sucking your cock, Paps?” Sans said, pulling off for a moment, stroking Papyrus with one hand while looking up at him with a smug look. “You dirty boy.”</p><p>            Papyrus sputtered and flushed, to which Sans chuckled and went down on him again.</p><p>            Sans continued the oral onslaught until Papyrus’ breath picked up and a whine was building in his pleased cries. Sans had pulled Papyrus’ pants all the way off by now, leaving him naked except for his scarf. He sucked on his cock hard for a moment before pulling off, then scrambling up his body to kiss him deeply, grinding against him.</p><p>            “You’re so fucking hot,” Sans panted. “Heh, glad I could give you a <em>boner</em>.”</p><p>            Papyrus suddenly shot Sans a small glare, and a second later Sans found himself on his back with Papyrus smirking down at him.</p><p>            Sans stared up at Papyrus, a little shocked at this sudden flip.</p><p>            “Nyeh, heh, heh, it seems the tables have turned, brother.”</p><p>            He pinned Sans’ hips down and ground against them hard. Sans’ moan was swallowed as Papyrus kissed him roughly.</p><p>            “So far this has been an interesting lesson, Sans, but I think it’s time we moved forward,” Papyrus looked meaningfully down at him. “As long as you are ready to do so?”</p><p>            “Yeah,” Sans said with a nod.</p><p>            “Good.”</p><p>            Papyrus kissed Sans again, distracting him only a little as he started undressing him. Sans seemed to want to challenge for control, his hands brushing over Papyrus’ spine in an attempt to throw him off. When he reached down to stroke his cock, Papyrus let out a small growl of frustration.</p><p>            “You are distracting me, Sans,” he said with a slight hint of warning in his voice.</p><p>            “I can be pretty <em>handy</em>, can’t I?” Sans quipped cheekily.</p><p>            Another rumble from Papyrus’ chest stilled him. Papyrus grabbed Sans’ wrists and held them down on either side of his head, pressing one knee between his legs. Sans stiffened as heat flushed over his body, a little surprised at the sudden force shown by Papyrus, but more shocked over how much it turned him on.</p><p>            Papyrus paused, finding his confidence rising and his passion burning brighter at the sight of Sans beneath him, fear and trust in his eyes, face flushed with desire, and something warm and wet against his knee.</p><p>            Papyrus glanced down and found that Sans’ magic had finally coalesced into an entrance, and his want was clear. Papyrus’ eyes trailed back up his body to his face, which was looking at him, waiting for his next move.</p><p>            “It seems to me like you’re the one who wants to be fucked,” Papyrus murmured.</p><p>            Sans blushed more furiously – did his sweet brother just swear? Where did he learn to talk like <em>that?!</em></p><p>It was then Sans realized how quick of a learner Papyrus was.</p><p>            “It’s true, isn’t it? Nyeh, heh, heh, would that make you a slut, dear brother?”</p><p>            Sans tried to stammer some sort of response, but it failed, and he gasped as Papyrus rubbed against him again, his cock sliding through Sans’ folds.</p><p>            “I would love to touch you, but I cannot risk you getting <em>‘handsy’</em> again,” Papyrus murmured thoughtfully. “Ah!”</p><p>            Sans watched Papyrus unwind his scarf with one hand, and it didn’t occur to him to take advantage of his freed hand, and before he knew it, Papyrus had his wrists bound together and one end of the scarf tied to the bed’s headboard.</p><p>            “Is this all right?” Papyrus asked.</p><p>            “Hell yeah,” Sans murmured, testing his binds.</p><p>            “Good,” Papyrus smiled.</p><p>            He slowly pressed himself against Sans, the slide of his orange rod through the wet, blue valley drew moans from them both, and more words from Papyrus.</p><p>            “Good boy, Sans, let me know how much you like that,” Papyrus murmured, his hands wandering down his arms and over his rib cage. “You like feeling my cock rubbing you? Getting it all wet and ready to slip inside of you.”</p><p>            Papyrus bent to lick and bite Sans on his neck, drawing cries from him and his hips rolled up to meet his.</p><p>            “You want me inside you, Sans? Ready to join with me?”</p><p>            Sans’ breath was coming in pants, and he cried out when he felt the thick head of Papyrus’ cock pressing near to his entrance.</p><p>            “W-wait!” he cried.</p><p>            Papyrus froze.</p><p>            “A-are you s-sure?” Sans asked breathlessly, his nerves from yesterday surfacing again. “D-do you really know w-what you’re doing?”</p><p>            “I do,” Papyrus murmured, leaning down to kiss him gently. “I love you, I want you, as long as you want me. If you’ve changed your mind, we can stop.”</p><p>            Sans looked up at Papyrus, the sincerity and love in his eyes, the honesty in his face, and he could feel the warmth of love from his soul.</p><p>            “I love you, I want you,” Sans said. “I <em>need</em> you.”</p><p>            Papyrus smiled, leaning down to kiss Sans again.</p><p>            “Here I come,” he whispered, pressing inside.</p><p>            Sans hissed at their joining, Papyrus was being as slow and gentle as he could, but he was big. Papyrus went slowly, stopping to let Sans adjust now and then. He didn’t really let Sans rest, slowly pulling out again, keeping the pace slow and steady.</p><p>            “Papyrus,” Sans whined, pulling at the scarf.</p><p>            “You’re doing great, you feel so good,” Papyrus murmured.</p><p>            “Please, more, more,” Sans begged.</p><p>            “Easy, my love.”</p><p>            Sans cried out, his patience warring with his sense, but Papyrus kept control, only moving faster when he felt Sans relaxing a little around him.</p><p>            “Mmph, Sans, this is so good,” Papyrus murmured. “Oohh, I can’t control myself much longer.”</p><p>            “Then don’t.”</p><p>            Papyrus kissed Sans roughly, gripping onto his shoulders as he began to drive into him hard and fast. Sans screamed at the sudden onslaught, but he didn’t want it any other way. His legs flailed before wrapping around Papyrus’s center, trying to urge him in deeper.</p><p>            “Fuck, Pap, I-I’m getting c-cl-close,” Sans groaned.</p><p>            “As am I,” Papyrus said. “Would you like me to cum in you, Sans? I want to, I want to fill you with my essence, have my magic mix with yours, reminding you who you belong to.”</p><p>            “Yes, please, please,” Sans begged.</p><p>            “Yes, you belong to me, Sans, you’re mine,” Papyrus growled, one hand reaching down to rub at Sans’ clit while the other gripped his jaw tightly. “Cum for me, brother.”</p><p>            Papyrus crushed his mouth against Sans’ swallowing his cry as he came. Papyrus held on a little longer before also reaching his completion, his cum flooding Sans’ insides, moaning into Sans’ panting mouth.</p><p>            They lay together joined for a few moments, catching their breath, kissing each other, and then Papyrus sat up to pull out of Sans gently, hoping he wasn’t causing the other any pain. When he was fully out, he could see a bit of the orange release slipping from Sans’ entrance. He watched for a moment, intrigued, and then slowly dragged a finger over it, making Sans flinch and quiver with a moan, and Papyrus experimentally pressed his finger inside.</p><p>            “Ah, no, no, please,” Sans panted.</p><p>            “Oh, sorry, does it hurt?” Papyrus asked, carefully pulling away.</p><p>            “A little sore, but, you’ll make me cum again, and I might just pass out.”</p><p>            “Oh?” Papyrus gave Sans a somewhat mischievous smile. “May we test that theory?”</p><p>            Sans wriggled, looking a little unsure, and then gave a small nod. Papyrus’ grin widened and he pressed his finger inside of Sans again, thrusting into him hard and fast, and it didn’t take long before Sans was panting again, arching, and then cried out, his entire body trembling as he came a second time. Papyrus kept up the assault for another moment or two before slowing, pulling his finger out of Sans, marveling for a moment at the mix of orange and blue magic that soaked his fingers before looking at Sans and finding that he did, indeed, pass out.</p><p>            With a smile, Papyrus carefully untied Sans’s hands, setting the scarf aside as well as folding their clothes and setting them aside. He found a washcloth and wiped the mess of magic from Sans’ pelvis. He gently moved Sand to one side of the bed, pulling the messed sheet and tossing it aside. A new sheet would have to be put on later.</p><p>            Papyrus grabbed the blanket - which had been shoved off the bed in their passion - set it straight, climbed into bed, and pulled it over them both. He pulled Sans into him, turning him on his side and kissed the back of his skull.</p><p>            “Love you, Papyrus,” Sans murmured in his sleep.</p><p>            “And I love you, Sans.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!<br/><a href="https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/"> My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami"> My Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>